nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Malia Waerblue
Malia Waerblue is a female elf fighter and NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Dame Malia Waerblue is a ducal knight, the ruler of Iddot and heir to Duchess Sybeth Talsar. She was arrested for treason at the order of Queen Joycie Woodbridge for treason, and escaped with the help of a band of knights and later dubbed part of the Sinister Seven. Background Malathalisweubelinisu was born in the the Glave Woods. She was trained as a warrior and quickly proved herself to be quite skilled with the bow. She had no strong desire to serve in the army or among the defenders of the forest, desiring to travel out and see the world beyond the Glave Woods. She traveled to the duchy of Antyoch and soon joined up with an group of adventurers, adopting the name Malia as her companions were non-elves and had a great deal of difficulty saying her name. In 1144 Malia was out hunting one morning when she happened upon a group of bandits holding up a carriage. Even though she was alone and the bandits outnumbered her 10 to 1 she attacked, saving the woman inside in spite of the risk (and many injuries) to herself. The owner of the carriage turned out to be Duchess Sybeth Talsar of Emeron. She had Malia healed and invited her to travel with her to get to know her. By the end of the journey she’d installed Malia in her household guard. Years of dedicated and loyal service showed Malia impressing the duchess and she came to view the elf as the daughter she never had. In 1154 years ago she granted her the estate of Iddot and the title of knight. As an Emeronian Noble Malia took the surname of Waerblue. In early 1159 Duchess Sybeth officially named Malia as her heir. The Waerblue crest was created by Dame Malia and it features two bows (a nod to her elven heritage and archery skills) ready to fire in either direction. She states it symbolizes her constant readiness to protect her liege and her lands. History On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159, there was an explosion upon the top of Strade Hall when a trio of individuals magically transported there to summon and destroy the avatar of Yotia. The destruction was immense. Two days later the Crown accused Duchess Sybeth and Malia of being involved. Queen Joycie Woodbridge stripped them both of their title and sentenced them to death. The two were imprisoned while arrangements were made for a public execution. On the 28th of Griffon the two were broken out of prison by Sir Imlott Ebberholt, Sir Lazrith, Sir Aladhos Drake, Sir Reyny Indsott, and Sir Arocan Gialiadin II, all of whom had been called to the city to offer oaths to Geoffry Ravenut as duke, but had not yet done so. They ultimately fled the capital and the Crown quickly dubbed the group The Sinister Seven, and publicly denounced them. The group decided to split up to and visit the trusted nobles of the kingdom to garner support. Malia and Lazrith traveled to the Glavewood Kingdom, as their elven heritage would allow them to get into the forest. Personality and Appearance Dame Malia is fiercely protective of Duchess Sybeth and always advises her as wisely as she is possible. She views her patron as a good (if impolitic at times) woman worthy of her respect and service. As humans have such a difficult time with her true elven name she simply goes by Malia Waerblue. It also allows her to avoid flaunting her heritage among those who would rather she not even be in the kingdom, let alone be so highly placed within it. Malia's delicate elven features are marred only by a missing tooth (lost while saving the duchess when they first met). She wears her red hair short and is small and slim. She has frequently used this less than imposing size to lead her enemies to underestimate her, often coming out on top of any fight as a result. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles